A Mother Mistake
by tonguemarksonmyfanfiction
Summary: Storybrooke AU, Instead of staying in FTL, Cora decides to interfere with Regina's curse. In her tampering she has changed only a couple of.. minor.. details. Won't Regina be shocked when she wakes up as her mother's wife?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: Incest, Darkfic, dub-con, mommy issues

/Storybrooke 1983/

Regina's eyes opened with a snap and she laid there for a moment, her eyes scoping the room slowly. She didn't feel that different. Her lungs worked the same, her heart beat the same. Nothing was different on the inside. But the room that she was in was telling her that the curse succeeded. It was beige and light; far from her dark castle. She sat up, pushing the blankets off of herself and felt her hair. Mildly shorter than it was in the old world; it now fell to the middle of her back.

She flinched as arms wrapped around her and lips pressed against her neck. She stared in horror at the mirror across the room showed her something that was completely impossible. Warm breath caressed her skin as a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

Regina jumped out of the bed and backed away from Cora slowly. "Mother! How did you get here?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Cora's face contorted in confusion and concern as she got out of the bed. She held up her hands cautiously. "Darling," she started softly, inching forward as Regina's back hit the dresser, "Why would you call me that?"

"Stay away from me," Regina whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly while shaking her head frantically, "You're dead. You can't be here."

Cora stopped in front of Regina, her hands reaching out to cup her face. "Regina, I'm not dead. I'm here," she murmured as she stroked Regina's cheeks, smiling softly, "I'm here, with you; my wife."

Regina's eyes flew open as Cora's lips descended upon hers softly and she gripped Cora's arms, to push her away. "Stop," she gasped, "This is all wrong."

One of the hands on Regina's cheeks idly made its way down to her neck stroking the soft skin as her smile faded. Her grip slowly tightened on her throat and a hard glint entered her eyes. Regina grabbed at the hand, struggling to breathe normally. "Regina," Cora whispered cruelly, in a voice that Regina remembered all too well from her youth, "Are you trying to ruin everything for us again?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'll be good," Regina choked out, "I promise."

Cora let go of her neck and took a step back, a hurt look on her face as she cried out, "Stop calling me that!" Her voice lowered to a more vulnerable tone that Regina had never heard before, "I'm your wife." She grabbed Regina's left hand and raised hers to show the matching rings. "Don't you remember? Please, Regina. Tell me that you're okay."

Regina tugged her arm away and held a hand to her forehead. She couldn't breathe. What was happening? The curse wasn't supposed to go this way. It was supposed to give her everything that she wanted. This was the opposite of what she wanted. She couldn't want this. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know, I don't," she trailed off, nearly gasping for breath.

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Her voice was echoing around her, "Calm down darling, please. I need you to calm down. Everything is okay. We'll figure it out. I promise. Just breathe."

She didn't know how long she stood there with Cora just holding her and rubbing her back. Comforting her. Whispering to her, telling her that they would figure it out. It was something that the Cora of the other world would have never done. This was a weakness that she wouldn't have stood for.

Was Cora being here, like this, something that she had accidentally directed the curse to give her? But, she didn't want her like this.

She didn't want to be married to her mother.

"Regina, darling. Tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Cora asked softly her hand running through Regina's hair gently.

Regina looked into Cora's eyes, trying to figure her out. Was it her mother? Or was it this more benevolent, but no less temperamental, _wife_? She had proven that she could be violent already and she wasn't sure if denying her would be the best course of action - especially right now.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I must have been having a nightmare. I'm fine now."

Cora tilted Regina's face up, cupping it with her hands. "It's okay, my darling. It must have been some nightmare to have you so frightened." She tugged Regina closer and started to softly pepper kisses on the side of her mouth.

Regina was petrified. What should she do? When she pulled back she was frowning. "You're still upset," she drawled softly, staring straight into Regina's eyes, "I don't like being lied to."

"I'm sorry, Cora," she pleaded, bowing her head, "I just.. Didn't want you to worry about me."

"I always worry about you, darling. Don't you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Now come, let's run you a bath," Cora implored, "You need to relax." With this Cora grabbed Regina by the wrist and started to pull her towards the door.

Regina stumbled behind this strange version of her mother, her wife, to wherever they were going. As she was pulled along she tried to look around at what she could see on the way. It was very white. Smaller and cleaner than any of the castles that she had ever seen in her world. Good.

She was pulled out of her musings by the sound of rushing water and she took in her surroundings of this new room. More white. Towels hung on the walls, a strange seat with water inside of it and a tub that was.. Pouring water into itself?

"What's wrong with you?" Cora questioned, "You're acting as if this is the first time you've seen indoor plumbing."

It was. But this was something that she should already know in this world so she shook her head and plastered a fake smile across her face, "Of course not. I'm just a little light-headed right now."

"Oh sweetheart," Cora crooned, stepping towards her, "I'll make you feel better." With this she smiled and let her hands fall to the silky pajama top that Regina was wearing and started to slowly undo the buttons. When the top was undone Cora pushed it off of her shoulders and Regina's arms came up to cover herself, her cheeks going red with shame. This was her mother. She shouldn't be undressing her like this. Nothing that had happened since she woke up should have been happening.

Warm hands were caressing her and when she looked up the only thing she could see was her mother. Her mother who hadn't ever shown her the love that she had needed in her youth. The mother she had loved and yearned for in the darkest parts of her reign. Here she was, and she was smiling. Not the dark, manipulative smile that used to grace her face. No. This was different. This was soft. It was warm. It looked like the smiles that Snow White had given to her shepard. And it made her feel warm; warm like she felt when Daniel had smiled at her.

Regina let out a cry of alarm and she quickly bent over and picked up the shirt that Cora had just pulled off of her. Yanking it onto herself she stumbled out of the room, trying to button the shirt as she frantically searched for an exit.

Stairs. She had seen stairs. Going down them, she slipped. There was an ache in her arm from grabbing onto the railing on her way down. _She needed to get away. Work through the pain._ The door was in front of her now and she grabbed the knob.

She looked back and saw her.

Cora was standing there, at the top of the staircase. And she was _watching_.


	2. Chapter 2

/Storybrooke 1983/

It was fall; the air was chilled and the leaves were turning colours. Regina shivered as she walked down the pavement. Her feet hurt. Running away from her little problem may not have been the best of plans, she mused as she rubbed her arms briskly to warm herself up.

The memories were hitting her now. The ones that came with this world. She could remember meeting Cora.

* * *

_"Can I buy you a drink?"_

_"I'm not gay."_

_Cora had smiled then. "Maybe I can convince you?"_

* * *

_'A drink' had turned into six._

_Cora's body was pressed against hers as she tried to show her how to line up a shot. Heat was running through her body. She could feel her chest against her back. Their hips fit together perfectly._

_"I know how to play pool."_

_"I'm sure you do."_

* * *

_Her hands were everywhere; her mouth was on her neck. It smelt so bad in here. It felt so good. She shouldn't be doing this. It was disgusting in here; she could practically feel the grime but she was hot. Too hot._

_She moaned throwing her head back and it hit the stall door behind her with a loud bang._

_"Shh," Cora whispered against her neck, "Do you want someone to find us in here?"_

_She had whimpered then and a hand flew up to cover her mouth. "As much as I would love to hear your noises, you need to be quiet."_

_She was just so drunk right now, she rationalized to herself as Cora's mouth went lower and a hand was shoved down her pants._

* * *

_"You may have convinced me," she admitted after the third time she came undone by Cora's fingers alone._

_Cora laughed, "Wait until you see what I can do in a bed."_

* * *

_They went home together that night._

* * *

Regina shook her head. It didn't feel real._ It wasn't real,_ she told herself, _It's just the curse._

* * *

_"Go to dinner with me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can give you what you've always wanted."_

* * *

These memories - they were going to drive her crazy. She didn't want this. She held a hand over over her mouth, trying not to sob. _Why?_ She didn't know if she would be able to do this.

"Regina? You okay?" A voice rang out through the fog in her mind. A hand pressed against her back. "Regina? Why are you in pajamas? Come on. Lets get you inside." The hand on her back urged her forward into the building in front of her. _Granny's_, her mind supplied. "You're out real early, girl. Fight with the missus?"

"No," she muttered softly as Granny pulled her inside. "Just a bad morning."

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically, her eyes rolling. She pushed Regina down into one of the booths near the back of the diner. "Stay," she ordered, "I'm going to get you some food. She doesn't feed you enough in that big old house she has you locked up in."

She put her head in her hands._ It wasn't real_, she reminded herself. Her mother hadn't chatted her up in a bar. It didn't actually happen. They were false memories. Maybe if... if she avoided Cora, she would eventually get the hint. But if she was anything like her mother... that wouldn't go well.

* * *

_Granny had been the loudest protester when Cora had proposed to her. Though, unlike some of the others, it didn't have anything to do with them both being women._

_"It's _wrong_! She's just a child compared to you. You are _vile_."_

_"What does age matter as long as she isn't _my_ child?"_

_"She might as well be!"_

_"Granny! Stop," Regina had pleaded, trying to hold her back from punching Cora. "Please! I want to marry her."_

_"Leave it, Regina. Let the hag do what she wants."_

_"Cora, please! This is important to me."_

_"I'm sorry, dear."_

_Granny growled at her, "If you harm a single hair on her head, I'll shoot you."_

_At this Cora shoved herself into Granny's face and snarled at her. "You'd better be glad that my _fiancée_ seems to be so fond of you, Eugenia. Otherwise I would have had you arrested."_

_"Oh go shove it up your ass, _Madam Mayor_."_

* * *

A plate of food was placed in front of her. It was literally _piled_ with food and she looked up at Granny, shaking her head in protest. "I can't eat all of that!"

Granny's hands were on her hips. "You'd better. I cooked that up special for you."

Regina picked up her fork with a resigned sigh. "Thank you, Granny. I really do appreciate it."

"Good."

She smiled. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Thank you," Regina whispered softly, dropping her head.

Granny sat down in the booth beside Regina and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. "You must've had a rough morning to be acting like this."

Regina's eyes fell closed and she leaned into Granny. This kind of affection wasn't something that she was used to. This kind of affection was the kind that you would receive from a _mother_. Sure, she had the fake memories of it. But this - this was real. A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly swiped at it, hoping that Granny wouldn't see. But of course, she did.

"Oh Regina, what on earth happened?" Granny pulled her into a bear hug.

It was warm. So warm. It was the least threatening thing she had ever felt. She clutched at her and tears were now running down her face. Granny just ran her fingers through her hair while humming softly.

They sat like this for a good five minutes and when Regina's weeping turned into small sniffles, Granny pulled back and held Regina's face with her hands. "Now will you tell me?" she asked softly, wiping Regina's tears away and brushing her hair behind her ears.

Regina scoffed and looked up, tears still clouding her vision as she answered, "I just, I feel like I've been asleep for a long time and I just woke up. And now I have no idea what's happening."

"Oh Regina," she muttered, hauling Regina in for another hug. "Is there anything that I can do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, Granny. But thank you. I just need to breathe for a minute."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No," she gestured to her food, "I think you've got me covered."

"Alright, but I need to open up shop soon... And you don't look quite ready to be out of the house yet."

Regina looked down at herself and cringed. "I wasn't thinking straight when I left..."

"Do you ever?"

"Sometimes," she laughed. "I do sometimes."

Granny chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. "Get going, girl. I know you don't want anyone seeing you like that."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate it, I really do."

"I know. Now shoo."


End file.
